


Talk to me

by Lea_80



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_80/pseuds/Lea_80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff just moved to a new place, hoping to make friends. He thinks everything will go great, but will it? Why does he want to make friends so much? Who is the kid he meets, and why does he act the way he does? TEEN CHEFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess I don't really know what I'm doing, if this is any good (so I'm just posting the shortest chapter ever for now), or really if anyone will read it. Just in case though here it is. And yes, ideas are welcome.

“Hey, who are you?” Chip asked walking up to a guy sitting under a tree that he hasn't seen before. The guy looked close to his age, around 16 or 17, and Chip knew almost everyone in his grade “I haven't seen you around here before.” 

“I'm Jeff, my family and I just moved here.”

“Where will you be going to school?” 

“West-ridge.” 

“Cool, that's where I go. I'm going to be a junior this year.” 

“Really?” Jeff asked “me too.” 

Chip sat down beside Jeff and continued to talking to him for the next couple hours, quickly becoming friends.

“Wanna come to my house for dinner.” Chip asked after some time. 

“No thanks,” Jeff said “I really should get going. My parents are expecting me home soon.” Jeff stood up and so did Chip. “See you at school?” Jeff asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, see you then.” Chip responded, walking away. 

‘Finally,’ Jeff thought, ‘I have a friend. Maybe this place really won't be as bad as the last.’ He walked home, excited to tell his parents the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing or if anyone has read this, but I'm going to continue.   
> WARNING: self-harm mentioned.

~One week later at school~  
"Hey Chip," Jeff said, smiling, walking up to him where he was standing at his locker with people who, Jeff assumed, was his friends. 

"Chip you know this little shit head?" Asked one of the bigger guys of the group. He turned to look Jeff un and down as though he was going to punch him. 

"I don't have a clue who he is. I've never seen him before." Chip said leaning against his locker. Jeff looked and Chip in disbelief. He really couldn't believe Chip had just done that to him, he thought they were friends. 

"So you won't mind if I teach him not to walk up to us like old friends? It's really annoying." The other guy asked just as the bell rang. "After class." The guy said, pushing Jeff up against a locker, hard.

The rest of the day Jeff spent trying to stay within a group of people, none of which he knew, trying to avoid the larger guy. He did, however, learn that the guy's name was Dylan and that he had a criminal record. What he couldn't figure out was why Chip was hanging out with a guy like that, he just seemed so nice in the beginning. 

That evening after school Jeff went home, into his bathroom, and found something he'd managed to quit using until now. His razor blade.

After leaving several marks across his scarred wrist, Jeff pulled on a long sleeve shirt. He told his parents he was going out and went back to the park where he'd meet Chip. There, he sat under that same tree.

"Hey," a voice said from beside Jeff around 30 minutes later. Jeff knew the voice, it was Chip. He decided to ignore him. "What is your problem?" Chip then asked, he sounded mad

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS MY PROBLEM'?" Jeff yelled, standing up. "YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING LAKE YOU DON'T KNOW MW AT SCHOOL!" Jeff threw his arms in the air as he said this, causing his sleeve to fall to his elbow. 

"Is that blood?" Chip asked, looking curiously at Jeff's wrist.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" Jeff yelled, pushing his sleeve down walking off.

Chip stood there for a few minutes, shocked, after realizing why Jeff had blood running down his arm. When he came back to his senses he started walking down the street, to a house that, a few days ago, had moving trucks parked in front of it. He had to make this right someway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have typed this twice thanks to the stupid internet, but I have finished it. Theres my attempt at Cheff smut in this and some more dark stuff. This is the longest and last chapter. This probably sucks, still not sure if anyone is reading this or not but if you are here you go.

"Excuse me Miss..." Chip started after the woman, Jeffs mom, had opened the door. It was at this moment that he realized he didn't even know Jeff's last name. 

"Davis." She supplied. Davis, Jeff Davis, Chip liked it almost as much as he liked Jeff. That like was more of a love if he was being completely honest with himself.

"Umm Miss. Davis, is Jeff home?" Chip asked. 

"Yes he is, you must be that friend that he was telling us about, Chip right? He's upstairs in his room, first door on the left."

"Okay thank you ma'am." Chip said, smiling politely. Turning around, he walked up the stairs. Reaching the door that he figured was Jeff's he walked in, looking around. He didn't see Jeff so he walked over to a door in the room, Jeff's bathroom, where he saw him empty a bottle of pills into his hand and slowly bring that hand up to his mouth. "NO!" Chip yelled, running up to Jeff and knocking the pills out of his hand and onto the floor. 

"Chip!?" Jeff asked, looking confused. 

"Jeff, please don't tell me you were going to do what I think you were going to do." Chip said to him, resting his hand on Jeffs shoulder, he didn't answer and looked down unable to meet Chip's eyes with his own. "Jeff have you always done stuff like this?" Chip asked. "And this?" Chip nodded in the direction of Jeffs arm. Jeff nodded his head slightly. "Why?" was Chips next question. "Was this because of me?" He looked kinda hurt. 

"No," Jeff started, walking over and sitting down on his bed, with Chip following. "It's a long story and no one knows it, well except a therapist and my parents."

"I have time, please talk to me Jeff." Chip said, placing him hand on Jeffs knee. Jeff didn't know why or what, but something about Chip made Jeff want to tell him everything, so he did.

"I've gone to 4 or 5 schools in the last 2 years and have been bullied at everyone of them. Called names, beat up, had things thrown at me and thing stole from me. We've been running from it but with with no luck. I haven't had a real friend since 5th grade, thats why I really was hoping that me and you would be friends. " Jeff said, looking down, a few tears made there way down his face. "Thats why I do things like cutting, they'er vices. And just now in the bathroom...what's left? I don't have anyone other than my parents to talk to. No family, no friends. Who cares?" Jeff finished, sounding compeletly broken. It broke Chips heart that he was one of those people who hurt Jeff. 

"Jeff I am so so sorry, you have no idea. I'm sorry for everything, what happened to you, for acting like I have been, for hurting you, just everything. None of it should have happen-" Chip was cut off by Jeffs lips on his, kissing him, and after a slight hesitation, Chip kissed back. 

"Sorry," Jeff said, pulling back. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Boys were going out!" They heard Jeff's mom yell. "We probably won't be back tonight. Chip is welcome to stay over." 

"Okay, bye mom!" Jeff yelled back.

"Thanks Miss. Davis!" Chip said loud enough for her to hear. "Jeff, I feel like I should explain why I was being such a jerk at school, so I will. Jeff, I...I ummm...I think I might have feelings for you." Chip said, shyly, looking down. 

"Chip, really?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Jeff said, smiling, making Chip look up shock and confusion written all over his face. "I think I have feelings for you too." Jeff said. Chip slowly leaned in thi time and met Jeffs lips in another, slightly longer kiss. "But one thing Chip."

"What? "

"Why were you being a jerk to me if you have feelings for me?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Because, well, I've kinda known for a while that I'm bi, but no one else knows and I know that if were around each other then someone else would find out. I'm not sure I'm ready for that though Jeff." Chip said nevously.

"Well no one has to know but us." 

"I'm good with that." Chip said as Jeff leaned in for another kiss. Soft lips meeting soft lips. After a few moments Chips tongue met Jeffs lips, asking for enterance, which Jeff quickly granted it. Slowly Jeff brought his hands up and placed them on Chips chest. Moving them down till they reached the hem of Chips t-shirt. Chip brought a hand up to Jeffs cheek, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. It lasted a bit longer before both boys pulled away breathing heavly, foreheads reasting against each other. Jeff hands that still had a hold of the bottom of Chip's shirt, then, slowly raised bringing the shirt with them.

" Jeff, what are you doing?" Chip asked.

"I ummmm... well, I just thought-" This time it was Jeff who was cut off by lips meeting his again in a quick kiss. 

"Do you want this?" Chip asked sweetly. 

"Yes Chip, I really do. Please?"

"Okay." Chip said while gently pushing Jeff onto his back on the bed, head hitting the pillows. He finished pulling his shirt over his head before climbing on the bed and Jeff, lips connecting again. Chip cautiously brought his hand down Jeffs shirt covered chest and stomach as Jeffs hands explored Chips slighlty muscular, bare chest. When Chips hands reached the bottom of Jeff's shirt he broke the kiss. "You sure?" He asked quietly, bringing Jeffs shirt up. 

"Positive." Jeff said, allowing Chip to remove and discard his shirt. Jeff then moved his hands lower down Chips stomach before stoping, hearing Chip basically whimper, thinking he done something wrong. Jeff looked up at Chip, who was straddling his legs with his eyes closed. "You okay?" Jeff whispered. 

"I'm perfect." Chip responded and Jeff went back to what he was doing, unbuttoning and unzipping Chip's pants. Once he had completed this task he began to pull Chip's pants down over his hips. Chip stood up to pull the pants down his legs and kick them off before doing the same to Jeff's pants. 

The two boys clad only in boxers, Chip on top of Jeff, then began to experiment, grinding their hips together feeling each others length through their boxers, they both moaned. After repeating the moation for a few minutes Chip heard Jeff say, so quitely that it was barely audible "I want to feel you inside me Chip."

"Jeff?" Chip asked. "Do you really? I mean, do you want that? Are you sure?" 

"Chip, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to feel you, if thats okay with you." Chip smiled.

"Its more than okay, but umm do you have any...umm..." Chip started to ask but not really knowing how to word it. 

"Lube?" Jeff asked, smiling, thinking of how adorable Chip can be. Chip nodded. "Chip, were both teen boys, yes I have some, right here." Jeff said, reaching over and pulling out a bottle from the table beside the bed. 

"Okay," Chip said, taking the bottle pulling his boxers off along with Jeff. They both stopped to look at each other. Noticing how perfect each thought the other was. "Jeff you're...wow. You're beautiful." 

"So are you." Jeff said, blushing, as Chip climbed back up and over Jeff. Chip started kissing Jeffs neck whispering 'not as beautiful as you' in his ear. 

"Umm so how do we do this?" Chip asked clueless. 

"Here," Jeff said, suddenly being the blod one again, holding out his hand and Chip reached him the lube "you do this." Jeff said as he covered his fingers and brought his hand between his legs and slowly pushed one finger inside, moaning. 

"God Jeff." Chip moaned at the sight in front of him. He continued to watch as Jeff slowly began to move his fingers, building up speed and adding more fingers as time went on. Then, when he felt he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers carefully. 

"Now, fuck me Chip" Jeff said, pulling Chip down so he could whisper it in his ear. "Please." 

Chip sat back up, picked up the lube and slicked up his dick. Jeff wrapped his legs around Chips waist when Chip was hovering over him again. Chip alined himself with Jeff's entrence and began to slowly thrust into him "Tell me if I hurt you." Chip told Jeff, not wanting to cause him anymore pain than he already has. 

"God...Chip move." Jeff moaned, as Chip was allowing him time to adjust. Chip started to move as soon as Jeff asked, making sure to keep his movements gentle and slow. 

"So good Jeff. You feel good around me baby." Chip said as his speed started to pick up, and they both were moaning and making almost inaudiable sounds. 

"Harder baby, please." Jeff aaid, as Chip's speed picked up, complying immediatly Chip also changes the angle of his thrust slightly. He abruptly stopped as Jeff screamed his name. 

"Jeff, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Chip asked scared. 

"God no, don't stop Chip, do that again." Jeff said still moaning as Chip stopped with his dick against Jeff's prostate. 

"Oh, Okay." Chip said and began moving again. He wasn't sure what he done that was different but if Jeff wanted him to do it again, he waas going ro find a way to do it again. After that Chip tried his best to make sure that he was hitting that spot inside that made him scream, loving the sound. 

"So close baby...Going to come." Jeff said, between groans and moans. 

"Me too baby...Me too" Chip said watching as Jeff's hand went between them and started pumping his length in time with Chip's thrust. The sight sent Chip over the edge, screaming Jeff's name as loud as he could, thrusts becoming uneven. The feeling of Chip coming inside him and him screaming Jeff's name sent Jeff into his climax not seconds after Chip. After riding out their climaxes Chip collapsed down on top of Jeff as they both attemped to catch their breath, holing each other close. 

"Jeff?" Chip asked, moments later after they both could breath a bit better. 

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"Chip?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too."


End file.
